


Playoff Beards

by littlelostsputnik



Series: Pucks and Kisses [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Based on a Tumblr Post, Beards (Facial Hair), Flash Fic, Fluff, Hockey, M/M, Pucks and Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelostsputnik/pseuds/littlelostsputnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After winning their final game for the season, the New York Avengers learn the complexities of playoff beards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playoff Beards

**Author's Note:**

> A playoff beard is the superstitious practice of a National Hockey League player not shaving his beard during the Stanley Cup playoffs. Some players grow them better than others.

Playoff beards were a new thing for the Avengers. It wasn’t something many of them had experienced but when the final game of the season was over and done with - Steve and Bucky embracing on the ice - it had dawned on all of them that it was something they were going to have to get used to quickly. 

James Buchanan Barnes was the outlier. His time in the KHL had left him with countless opportunities to grow a beard and after the first year when dark hair hardly coloured his face the young centre had switched to growing out the shaggy strands of hair. Long enough that by the time the playoffs were over and the team stood victorious, Gagarin Cup held high overhead, it could easily be tied up in a bun. 

And so when Bucky had mentioned to Steve one late night while fingers intertwined beneath sheets that the Russian planned to grow a beard this playoff season, the American couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped parted lips. “Really, Buck? I mean...if you want. I’ll miss the ponytail though.” His comment earned him a gentle elbow to the ribcage before the soft lips of his partner and linemate settled over his and the discussion was quickly forgotten. 

That was, until three weeks later while Steve sported the beginnings of an impressive beard while Bucky was left with a blotchy mess of uneven facial hair, hardly grown and pathetic looking against the impressive display of his team. Even Tony, with his signature goatee was managing to accomplish the simple task most men could perform simply by being lazy. 

He avoided interviews these days, tucked his head behind his teammates as they skated back to the locker room, and wrapped scarves high up around his face in an effort to ‘ward off the impending cold.’ A quote that had Steve in tears the first time when he wrapped strong arms around the shooter and rubbed a cold nose against a bare patch of his neck. “The Russian being so cold, of course.” 

But it was another two weeks later when the beard had yet to develop and Bucky is regretting his decision in the bathroom of their shared apartment. “Buck, it’s not that bad. It’s filling in…” This had been a constant fight, Steve trying his best to make his boyfriend see that the beard wasn’t that bad. “Anyways, I like it when you nuzzle my neck with it.” Arms were wrapped around a slender waist and his own impressive collection of blond facial hair buries into the soft skin at the junction where neck meets scarred flesh. 

“No, Steve. You are not allowed to enjoy this. Why did I ever think this was a good idea?.” A pout, a god-honest pout and Steve can’t help the eye roll he throws at their reflection. “маленькая звезда, stop your pouting and give me my good luck kiss, we play HYDRA next.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @ Tumblr: alittlelostsputnik
> 
> Comments and <3's are appreciated.


End file.
